


Yandere Simulator One-Shots

by devil_that_loves



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_that_loves/pseuds/devil_that_loves





	1. What's this?

This is a series of Yandere Simulator one-shots. Trigger warnings will be in the summaries.


	2. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is for an AU where Kokona and Ayano are aware that they're in a game TW for suicide.)

Footsteps. Ayano had done this countless times. Snuck into Akademi High, to retrieve the body in the music case. This time, it was Yui Rio. Ayano had no idea why the player was choosing Yui, but to go completely against the code forcing her actions would be too suspicious. So here she was, retrieving the body of the evil girl.

Footsteps. Ayano checked the time, she already knew what it'd be by the time she got to the case. 9 o'clock at night. She'd made a habit of glancing at her watch. It was thirty minutes after the teachers left, a safe amount of time to ensure there was no one in the school. She'd never heard footsteps around this time.

Footsteps. Ayano was curious. She knew the player couldn't see what she did at this time, so she had free reign to move around as long as she got Yui back to the basement. 

Footsteps. She heard them turn the corner, towards the cooking club. They were slow, without heart. They passes the cooking club doors. Ayano slowly opened the closet door, sneaking out and peeking around the corner of the next wall. She almost recognized the silhouette of the person walking. She snuck towards the person, watching them walk into the drama club room. A small light flickered up, and some noise could be heard.

The footsteps had stopped. Ayano peeked into the room. A candle lit up the room in a soft, every changing glow. Kokona Haruka was holding a suspended rope in her hand, standing on a short stool. A rope with a noose. A soft sigh escaped her mouth, as she turned, staring at Ayano with hesitant affection.

"Hi, yan-chan."

"K-Kokona what are you doing? The player only chose to ruin your reputation, not this!"

"They want me eliminated... I might as well speed up the job."

"Please, don't! You don't have to do this."

"You don't get it, yan-chan. At the end of the game, you get everything you've ever wanted. I get nothing. I have nothing. Everything I've ever cared about... Everything I've ever loved, is gone. Except for you. And you'll never be mine. Besides, I'll just get revived anyway."

"I'll get us out of this someday, I promise."

"I hope so."

One footstep. Kokona Haruka was dying, dying. Dead.


End file.
